


Hands Touch, Eyes Meet

by meantforinfinitesadness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accident, Cody is Helplessly in Love, Eventual Relationships, Family, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Kissing, Obi-Wan Is a Soft Dad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Single Parent Obi-Wan Kenobi, he loves his kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: “Are you alright?” The man blushes and nods quickly.“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for um, catching me.” He stumbles over his words and Cody finds his breathing hitching at the sight.The man is gorgeous and Cody?Cody’s fucked.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Past CC-2224 | Cody/Asajj Ventress, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Qui-Gon Jinn - Relationship
Comments: 83
Kudos: 214





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yeah, I need to slow down a little with my fics. I'm so aware. However, I'm having a good time and really, that's all that matters. 
> 
> This is a chaptered fic based off a drabble/one-shot I had in my one-shot/drabble fic. It's the "Single Dad Tries His Best" AU. The first two chapters here are going to be the two chapters in that little fic book thing. So, if you've read those then you don't have to worry about reading the first two chapters here.
> 
> I felt like making the AU a whole thing because I need it and it's soft and sweet and cute and Obi-Wan just deserves the world and Cody can give that to him. So. Yeah

“Ahsoka, wait!” Cody’s head flies up at the slightly panicked voice that reaches his ears.

“I’ve got her dad.” A younger voice reassures the older voice softly. Cody finally finds the source of the voice and his heart stops. 

A man dressed in a soft sweater and jeans walks slowly to follow the boy that had reassured him. His red hair glints in the soft sun that looms overhead. His beard frames his face beautifully and his blue eyes are marred by dark circles. 

Cody makes his way over to the man slowly, though he speeds up when the man stumbles. Cody barely manages to grab the man before he completely collapses onto the wet ground. The man makes a surprised noise and turns wide eyes up to look at Cody.

Cody’s mouth dries as he gazes into the soft eyes staring back at him. 

The odd moment quickly dissolves as Cody clears his throat and helps the man up. 

“Are you alright?” The man blushes and nods quickly.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for um, catching me.” He stumbles over his words and Cody finds his breathing hitching at the sight. 

The man is gorgeous and Cody?

Cody’s fucked.

“Uh, were those your kids?” Cody nearly slaps himself at the ridiculous question that leaves his mouth, though the man just smiles at him and nods again.

“Yes, unfortunately, Ahsoka still doesn’t realize I can’t run off after her if she suddenly bolts.” The man’s body deflates as he sighs and looks down. A cane rests in his right hand and all his weight seems to rest on his left leg. “Which is why I’m lucky I have Anakin.” A fond look graces his face and Cody nods.

“What happened?” A mental slap echoes across his mind as Cody realizes that was a question he probably shouldn’t have asked. However, the man just shrugs and shifts a little. He starts to walk across the grass, his eyes staying on the ground.  _ He’s looking holes and bumps. _ Cody notices the careful way his cane assists his slow gait.

“Car accident. About a month ago I believe.” His voice has quieted and Cody goes to apologize for prying into this stranger’s life after having just met him. “I was with my husband. The kids were with a friend of ours so they weren’t in the car, thank goodness. He died.” Cody can hear the harsh swallow as the man seems to press back tears. “I got my knee crushed as well as my hand.” He lifts his left hand and Cody watches as it trembles. The man chuckles to himself. “My brace for my knee is at home.” He admits softly. “I didn’t think we would make a detour to the park on our short walk.”

“Dad! I got her!” A young boy with blond hair runs to his father’s side as a young girl is clutched in his arms. The boy stops sharply as he looks up at Cody. “Who are you?” His eyes narrow as he asks the question. 

“Anakin,” The man begins to scold the boy, but Cody stops him.

“I’m Cody.” Anakin still glares at him, but Cody can’t help but smile a little. “Your dad fell when he was trying to follow you. I caught him.” Anakin’s eyes soften as he turns his gaze to his dad. His dad gives him a sheepish smile that causes Anakin’s eyes to narrow again.

“You shouldn’t do that. You know you’re not supposed to yet.” The boy reprimands his father and Cody smiles a little wider at the sight.

“It’s been a month, Anakin-” 

“No, it’s been a month since the accident. It’s been a week since you left the hospital.” Cody’s eyes widen as he looks at the man beside him. The father of Anakin and (who Cody believes is) Ahsoka shrinks in on himself a little and bites his lip. 

“I’m sorry little one.” His voice is as soft as his eyes as he speaks to his son. “I just wanted to make sure you two would be alright.” Anakin looks to be rolling the thought over in his mind before he nods. 

“Fine, but you have to rest when we get home.” His father nods, a smile slipping onto his face. “That means you let me do everything.” An eyebrow raises at the statement.

“So you’ll make lunch then? And get Ahsoka to bed? What about the laundry and the dishes?” He’s smirking at the boy as Anakin begins to realize what he said.

“Maybe I’ll help you with stuff instead.” He amends his idea and nods to himself after thinking about it more. “Yeah, that’ll work.” The redhead pats Anakin with his shaky hand and the boy splutters at the move before marching in front of the two older men with Ahsoka in his arms. 

Cody has to catch their father once more as he walks. The man lets a cry lose before clamping down on the sound. Anakin stops in his determined march before rushing back to his father. Anakin kneels and puts a hand on his father’s knee. 

“It’s just a spasm Anakin.” He’s breathless as he informs his child of the reason for the cry. 

“How about I help you three get home, yeah?” Cody asks as he kneels next to the family. “I don’t think you should walk on that anymore.” 

“If...if you don’t mind, that would be wonderful.” The blush is back and Cody’s heart warms again. 

It takes some maneuvering, but the man is secure against Cody’s back with his left hand trembling lightly where it holds onto Cody’s shirt, and his right hand grasping his cane tightly. Cody sets a steady pace so Anakin and Ahsoka can follow. 

“Thank you for this.” The man whispers into his ear. 

“It’s not a problem, really.” The man hums as they continue on their way. “You know, I never did get your name.” 

“Oh, yes I suppose that’s true.” The man lets out a soft laugh that has Cody’s heart beating faster in his chest. “My name is Ben Kenobi.”

A beautiful man with a beautiful name? Oh yeah. Cody was fucked.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention that the title comes from the song "Not That Girl" from Wicked (don't look at me. It came to me while I was thinking about this fic)!

Anakin slides the key into the lock on their door and pushes his way into the house with Ahsoka in his arms. The young girl squirms in his grip and Cody smiles at the two. Ben sighs at the sight and Cody thinks that maybe he rolls his eyes.

“Thank you for helping my dad,” Anakin says after putting Ahsoka down and letting her roam around the house. Ben sputters at Anakin’s words. Cody just chuckles and nods his head.

“It’s not a problem.” Cody makes his way into the house, making sure not to knock Ben’s knee against the doorframe.

“I’m sorry about him,” Ben mumbles after Anakin is out of hearing range. Cody shakes his head and makes his way over to the couch. He deposits Ben on the cushions and turns to him. 

“It really isn’t a big deal. I don’t mind it.” The promise in his eyes seems to register with Ben as the man inclines his head and relaxes. 

“Then, I thank you for the help. It was very kind of you.” The tired-looking man tells Cody with such sincerity that Cody almost wants to cry. “Anakin!” Cody flinches at the sudden volume from the man. “Will you get my brace?” Cody shakes his head and yells as well.

“Don’t get the brace!” 

“K!” Ben looks at Cody with surprise. 

“You’re not supposed to walk around on that right now,” Cody tells him, looking at him with a slight sternness in his eye. “Remember what Anakin said?” Ben laughs.

“He’s not going to be able to do much without me. I need to make the kids lunch and then put Ahsoka down for a nap. After that I’ve got to-” Cody holds up a hand and Ben stops.

“That’s why I’m here. I’ll help Anakin and you can run interference. I know how kids can get with food.” Ben hums at the idea.

“Anakin will try to persuade you to let him eat things he’s not allowed.” A finger rests on his bearded chin and Cody’s gone. 

_ How can this man get any more beautiful? Even his thinking face is perfect! _

“Alright, you can help. I get to pay you back though.” Ben demands but Cody shakes his head as he rises from his crouched position. He goes to the freezer and pulls out a bag of frozen corn. He wraps it in a dish towel (he searched through more drawers than he cares to count and the sound of Ben laughing didn’t help either) and brings it back to the red-head.

“You don’t need to pay me back,” Cody says, lifting Ben’s leg and straightening it out. Ben’s pained gasps strike Cody’s heart. He rests his foot on a pillow that sits on top of a coffee table (though he’s made sure to take Ben’s shoes off first), then rests the bag of corn on his aching knee. The relieved groan that slips through Ben’s clenched teeth brings a smile to Cody’s face. Cody brings his attention back to the man and watches as pained lines leave his face and his blue eyes blink open. 

“Thank you.” He whispers with a small smile. Cody smiles back and the moment of silence is broken as thumping steps race down a flight of stairs and Ben laughs at the sound. 

His children come racing in and Anakin seems to be holding a container for contacts and a pair of glasses. 

Cody’s mouth dries at the thought.

_ Of course, he wears glasses.  _ Ben sends a thankful smile to his son and takes the contacts out before slipping his glasses on.  _ He’s adorable. _

“Anakin, Cody’s going to stay for a bit to help with lunch and afternoon naps, alright?” Anakin casts a calculating gaze at Cody and the man stays still as those eyes rake over him. He nods and huffs after seemingly coming to a decision.

“You can help.” Ben huffs a quiet laugh that his son seems to miss.

“I’m honored I have your blessing in this matter.” Anakin’s face screws up and he looks at his father. Ben’s eyes are closed but he’s got a father’s intuition. 

“I’ll explain later.” Ben mumbles. He blinks his eyes open and looks his son dead in the eyes. “Cody’s going to help with lunch. I will be listening to the entire time. That means you can’t badger him about letting you eat pure sugar for lunch. Am I understood?” Anakin nods and swallows, though his eyes are bright. 

“Absolutely!” Ben relaxes against the couch once more. Ahsoka climbs up with him and rests against him. She takes his trembling hand and holds it carefully. Cody watches with interest as she carefully puffs warm air against the scarred appendage.

“She thinks he’s cold,” Anakin whispers to Cody as the young boy drags him to the kitchen. “She’s still really young so she doesn’t understand what happened to dad. She knows his hand shakes but she thinks it’s because he’s cold.” Anakin explains as he rifles through cupboards for items to make sandwiches with. Cody watches the child move about.

“You’re a good kid. Did you know that?” Anakin’s bright smile calms Cody’s nerves.

“Dad tells me I’m a lot of help. He’s always talking about how good I’m doing with everything that’s happened. He says he’s really proud of me.” Cody ruffles Anakin’s hair and chuckles at the child’s attempt to pat the locks back into place.

“Your dad needs you.”

“I know.” The sandwiches come together quickly and Anakin only tries to get Cody to let him drink Soda once before Ben is quietly reprimanding Anakin from the other room. “He gets sad sometimes. He’ll look at pictures of papa and his eyes get all watery. I think he really misses him.” 

“It’s hard to lose someone you love,” Cody tells him. “But he’s got you.” Anakin rushes off to grab Ahsoka. Cody sits in the kitchen for a while after they come back and eat. Ben hasn’t said anything and there’s another sandwich waiting just for him. Cody grabs the plate and makes his way back to the living room. 

Ben’s out like a light.

He’s slouched against the couch and his glasses are skewed. His mouth is open just a little as air puffs out. He doesn’t snore, but he does make snuffling sounds in his sleep.

Cody doesn’t want to wake him. Instead, he places the plate on the coffee table and returns to the kids.

He’s patient as they finish their food, then he hurries them up to their rooms so they sleep for a few hours. 

He makes his way back down to find Ben still asleep. It takes some maneuvering, but Cody manages to get Ben lying flat on his back with his leg propped against the other arm of the couch. Cody takes the glasses off his face and places them next to the sandwich. It takes all his strength to resist brushing the red hair from Ben’s forehead. 

Instead, he sits on the chair not far from the couch and waits for the family to wake.


	3. 3

“Where were you all day yesterday?” Cody jumps about a mile into the air at the sound of his brother’s voice. After getting his heart rate down, he turns away from the door to meet the gaze of his twin. His eyes are inquisitive and Cody knows he’s not getting out of this conversation. “Boba was worried.” Cody rolls his eyes and walks further into the home. “So was  _ buir. _ ”

“I was out.” He informs his blond brother. The man snorts and the heavy footsteps tell Cody that his brother’s following him. He  _ really _ isn’t getting out of this.

“Yeah, I got that.” Cody plops onto the old couch in the family room and stretches his legs out. His back and neck are stiff from sitting in the chair at the Kenobi house. He rubs his sore neck before meeting his brother’s eyes.

“I was with someone.” Rex’s eyes light up and an eyebrow is raised in disbelief. “It’s not what you think.” Another snort leaves his brother’s mouth. Rex circles the mess of toys on the rug in front of the couch before sitting next to his brother.

“Then what was it?” Cody doesn’t know how much he wants to tell his brother, but he also knows he won’t get away with telling half-truths. 

“I was at the park, as you know.” Rex nods and Cody continues. “There was a family there. I didn’t pay any attention to them until I heard the father yell for his daughter. The kid had run off and her brother had raced off to catch up to her.” Rex’s forehead is scrunched up and Cody knows what he’s going to ask. “The  _ buir  _ couldn’t chase after her.” Cody pauses again, wondering if telling Rex about Ben’s condition would be alright. The battle seems to draw Rex’s attention.

“He’s not able to chase them, right?” Cody’s eyes flicker as he nods. “Injured?” Another inclination of his head. “He’s in recovery mode, isn’t he?”

“I expected those kinds of questions from Kix, not from you.” Rex laughs and shakes his head. “But yeah, you’re right. He’s in recovery mode and apparently, he’s not supposed to really walk on his leg.” Cody sighs and continues with the story. “I met up with him after he fell. I could tell he was worried about his kids.” Rex hums and Cody pats his leg. They both understand being worried about their loved ones. “I helped the family get back home and I decided to stay and help with the kids.” Cody finishes the story and Rex just blinks at him. “What?”

“That’s it?” His full attention is on Cody and the older of the two shrugs. 

“Well, yeah.” 

“You just helped them out?”

“Yeah.”

“Codes. Do I really have to ask?” The silence isn’t welcome between the two, but it stretches on until Cody sighs and slumps into the back of the couch.

“He’s gorgeous,” Cody confesses with his eyes trained on the ceiling. He doesn’t dare look at Rex during the confession. “His eyes are the most amazing blue I’ve ever seen and his hair is the most stunning shade of red.” Rex doesn’t make a sound, and Cody isn’t sure if he’s grateful or not. “His voice is soft and kind. He’s got laughter lines, Rex!” This does get a soft chuckle from his brother, but Cody doesn’t pay it any mind. “Not to mention, he’s got a beard. And he wears glasses!”

“You  _ are  _ a sucker for guys with glasses.” Rex teases and Cody can’t help but blush a little at the fact.

“ _ Copaani mirshmure’cye, vod?” _ Cody threatens lightly. Rex just laughs and slaps his shoulder. Cody brushes him off.

“You’re already head over heels for this guy and you just met him.” Cody turns his head back to his brother and his face softens.

“You would be too if you met him,” Cody states, looking his brother dead in the eyes. Rex just shrugs.

“We won’t know till it happens.” Cody nods and turns back to look at the ceiling. “When’s the next date?” Cody doesn’t reply and Rex groans at the obvious reply hidden in the silence. “You don’t have his number, do you?” More silence. “Did you even ask him on a date?”

“What do you think?” Rex sighs and the couch sinks a bit more as Rex slouches a bit.

“ _ Vod- _ ”

“I’m not just going to ask him out the first day I met him! Besides! He’s got kids to take care of. I wouldn’t feel good about taking their father away for a few hours after they’ve just gotten him back from the hospital!” Cody spits out with an odd rage.

“You care about him.”

“Yes!”

“It’s settled then.” Cody raises an eyebrow and turns his attention back to his brother.

  
“What is?” Rex just smirks at him and pushes himself off the couch. “ _ Vod! _ ” Cody pushes off the couch to chase his brother. “ _ Rej _ _ orhaa'ir ni!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations
> 
> Buir: father  
> Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?: Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate? (or in this case, brother)  
> Vod: brother  
> Rejorhaa'ir ni: tell me


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 things!  
> 1: Qui-Gon goes by Quin in this. So when you see that name, no. It's not Quinlan Vos.   
> 2: I have received some lovely constructive criticism on my work! it was insanely helpful and I'm trying to implement it. So. My writing may seem a little off. It may seem like it's struggling or stilted or disjointed, but that's because I'm trying my best to use the advice given to me. Honestly, I adore receiving constructive criticism but only when it's...y'know....given to me in a kind way WHICH THIS ADVICE WAS!!! In the past it's mostly been passive aggressive or said in a way that made me quit writing. So. Yeah. Bear with me while I attempt to fix my writing style haha

The knock that greets the Kenobi family at 3 in the afternoon surprises them all. They’re not expecting visitors and Ben hopes he didn’t forget anything important in terms of events.

“I’ll get it!” Anakin rushes from the kitchen to answer the door and Ben stands in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as his 9-year-old bolts to the door. “Satine!” 

_ Satine? Why is she here? _

“Hello, Anakin.” Her soft voice enters the home. “Where’s your father?”

“In the kitchen.” Anakin supplies the answer and Ben can imagine the boy tugging Satine to the kitchen. The blonde-haired woman enters Ben’s line of sight and he gives her a soft smile.

“Hello, Satine.” Ben greets and he tries not to shrink as her eyes trail over his body. Her eyes narrow and he sighs. “Yes?”

“You’re not supposed to be standing.”

Ben rolls his eyes and pushes off the counter.

“I’m allowed to stand,” He reminds her. “I’m not allowed to run, jump, climb up a flight of stairs-”

“Walk through a park with potholes and tree branches lying around.” Anakin helpfully adds and Satine’s eyes widen. Ben can feel his face heat up at her stern gaze.

“You didn’t.”

“He did.” 

Ben’s mouth drops open as he turns to his traitor son. Anakin just shrugs.

“I’m not about to lie to her.” Anakin leans in and speaks in a conspiratorial whisper. “Besides, she gives us cookies.” 

Ben narrows his eyes playfully at his son. The false tenseness between the two quickly dissolves and Ben straightens up. His limp is slightly less pronounced when he wears his brace, but it does nothing for the pain and it does nothing to hide the obvious injury or pain from Satine.

“Sit down.” She practically growls the words as she comes around and assists Ben to the couch. She fusses about for a while after he’s seated. Tea is set down on the coffee table and his leg is lifted onto the ever-present pillow that resides on the same table. “What’s this about a park?” She looks around the room, curiosity, and slight concern on her face. “Where’s Ahsoka?”

Ben sighs and adjusts his position into something a little more comfortable. He takes off the brace and tosses it to the ground. Satine tsks at the action and Ben just sends her a tired smile. 

“Upstairs.” 2 pills are placed on the table next to the tea and Ben sends a grateful smile to Satine.

“Is she asleep?”

Ben shakes his head and replies with a slightly garbled “no,” as he drinks down tea and painkillers.

“Do I need to go and get her?” She asks, her head titled slightly and Ben’s fascinated with the way her large earrings hit her shoulder and cheek with the action. 

“If you’d like. She’s just reading, I believe.” 

Ahsoka was 3 years old, so “reading” wasn’t really the word that Ben would use. She looked at the pictures, pointed to them, smiled at whoever was watching, said something about the picture, then repeated the whole process again.

“I’ll go check on her.” Satine pats Ben’s leg and hops up the stairs, leaving Anakin and Ben alone for a few minutes.

“When are you gonna see Cody again?” The muffled question that escapes his child’s mouth causes Ben to narrow his eyes once more.

“I sincerely hope you weren’t talking with food in your mouth.” Ben’s mouth quirks into a small smile when he hears rushed chewing and swallowing from his son. Anakin rushes to the living room and plops down on the floor next to the couch. Ben raises an eyebrow at the boy. “Yes?”

“I asked when you were gonna see Cody again?”

Ben blinks at the innocent question posed by his child. It was a good question. Ben shakes his head and stops himself.

“Why would you ask that?” It’s genuine curiosity and Ben wants to know the answer to that. “I’m not upset, I just want to know.”

“You seemed happy with him.” Anakin’s blunt honesty takes Ben by surprise. 

“I did?”

Anakin nods his head and bounces a little on the floor.

_ It’s too soon. _ Ben’s mind speaks the truth, but his heart-

His heart speaks differently and Ben doesn’t like that one bit. 

“Did what?” Satine’s question causes Ben to jump. The action sends pain through his leg and the recovering man groans. “Oh, dear!” Satine exclaims, rushing over to Ben after putting Ahsoka down.

“‘m alright.” He mumbles and gives her a tight smile.

Satine huffs and sits on the floor. She doesn’t touch his leg. She’s a babysitter, not a Doctor or Nurse. She doesn’t know how to help in these situations. She does know how to distract though. Ben needs a distraction.

“What were you two talking about?”

Ben’s breathing through the pain and he blinks at her question. His mind goes back and he groans at the memory.

“Nothing.” He mumbles as his knee spasms once more. His eyes slip closed as he continues to just breathe.

“Dad met someone at the park.” Anakin’s soft voice informs his babysitter.

“Oh?”

“He was really nice. He helped get us home and he stayed to help with lunch and naps!” 

Ben opens his eyes to the sight of Anakin beaming at Satine. Satine’s face has gained a look of curiosity. 

“Who was he?” She doesn’t ask the question to Ben. She knows she won’t get an answer if she does. She asks the children.

“Cody!” Ahsoka’s bubbly voice enters the conversation. Ben groans but it’s mixed with a laugh as he hides his face between in his hands.

“Tell me more about this Cody.”

“He’s taller than Dad!”

“That’s not hard to do dear.” Satine reminds Anakin and Ben can  _ hear  _ the smug smile that’s lining her face. He knows it’s there. He just doesn’t want to see it.

“Um,” Anakin thinks about what he wants to say next, but it’s his father that speaks up.

“His hair is black.” Ben’s eyes are open and he’s got a soft smile on his face. His eyes are full of love and wonder. “He’s got a scar that lines his left eye.” He wants to know the story behind it. He wants to know Cody’s story. “He’s good with kids.”

Satine smiles softly at him.

“That’s all?” Her voice is soft and knowing. 

Ben’s face heats up and he does everything he can to  _ not  _ cover his face up again. His glasses slide down his nose as he ducks his head.

“You know it’s alright to feel this way, right?”

“It’s too soon.”

Satine’s hand rests on Ben’s shin and she squeezes it softly.

“What would Quin want?” 

The tears that flood Ben’s eyes at the sound of his husband’s name blur his vision. He sniffs and reaches up to rub his eyes under his glasses. He doesn’t have an answer for her. He can’t.

“I think,” Satine continues with her soft words. “I think he would want you to be happy.” 

A sob escapes Ben’s throat and he feels tiny hands grab his trembling left hand. He blinks at Ahsoka’s hand, then smiles at the little girl.

“I think so too.” The strength of Anakin’s words shocks Ben. “I think Papa would want you to be happy.” 

“What about you?” Ben asks his oldest child. “Would you be happy?”

Anakin bites his lip as he thinks and Bens heart thunders in his chest.

The boy nods and says, “Yeah. I would be.”

  
  


“It’s settled then.” Satine breaks the teary moment with her own sniffle and decision. “We’ll need to set up a date.”

“I don’t have his number,” Ben admits, watching as she rises from the floor.

She raises an almost regal eyebrow at him and pulls out her phone.

“It’s as if you’ve forgotten who you’re speaking to, dear Ben.” 

Ben scoffs and shakes his head.

“How could I forget? You know everyone.” 

“I’ll find your Prince Charming,” Satine tells him, already fiercely typing away at her phone. “You’ll go on a date.” She looks up from the screen and smiles at him. “You’ll be happy.”

Ben looks at Satine and knows instantly that what she says is a promise.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL IM IN LOVE WITH THIS FIC!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP!!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP!!!!!
> 
> I've never been so invested in a romance kind of fic. Like. Seriously. Cody and Obi-Wan just need to be loved and I'm gonna make it happen.
> 
> So have another chapter hahah

Satine Kryze was a force to be reckoned with. There was nothing hidden that she couldn’t dig up. She put these skills to use when they were needed. Whether it was to get back at ex’s or finding long lost relatives.

Right now, she was doing it to find her friends Prince Charming.

Satine had known Ben Kenobi for almost all her life (really they had known each other for 10 years, but it felt longer than that) and she had grown very fond of the man. She was there when he met Quin. She was there when he called her sobbing into the phone with joy at the new ring on his finger. She was there when they said their vows and Ben was a sobbing mess again. She was there when they adopted Anakin at the age of 5 and again when they adopted Ahsoka as a baby.

She was there when she got the call from the hospital saying there had been an accident. She was there when Ben woke up after surgeries. She was there when he got the news and she did her best to hold him as he cried.

_ “I don’t think I’ll be able to do this without him.” Ben’s watery voice said. “I can’t raise two kids by myself.” _

_ “You won’t be by yourself.” The conviction in her voice was strong and she knew Ben could feel it. “I’ll be there. I’ll help you with the kids.”  _

_ Ben sniffs loudly in her ear and she chuckles as she brushes his greasy hair from his forehead. _

_ “You don’t like kids.”  _

_ Satine rolled her eyes and smiled at him. _

_ “I like your kids.” She admitted to the man in the hospital bed. “It’s going to be alright.” _

She was there when he left the hospital just a week ago. He could barely walk and Ahsoka begged to be carried by him.

_ “Your dad can’t carry you right now,” Satine told the 3-year-old. The girl kicked in her arms and squirmed as she tried to get down.  _

_ “Ahsoka, I can’t hold you right now.” Ben’s eyes were dull and tired. Satine knew the walk from the car to the door took far more energy than he thought it would have. However, it did nothing to stop him from giving his little girl a soft smile. “Do you see this?” He gestured to his cane. _

_ Ahsoka nodded and sniffed loudly. _

_ “I can’t let go of it and my other hand isn’t strong enough to hold you.” He held up his trembling left hand to show the girl the problem. _

_ “Cold,” Ahsoka stated shortly. _

_ Ben chuckled and shook his head. _

_ “Ahsoka, dad’s been hurt real bad,” Anakin explains. “He can’t hold either of us right now.”  _

_ Ahsoka’s face falls and Anakin is quick to try and cheer her up.  _

_ “That’s why Aunt Satine is here! She’s gonna help dad!” The small family paused at the steps that led up to the front door. _

_ Ben sighed as he examined them.  _

_ Satine placed a hand on his arm and he looked at her with a strained smile. She knew he was hurting. She could see his legs shaking and the exhaustion pulling at his limbs. _

_ “I’ll go get the kids inside then help you up the stairs.” She tells him softly before sending the kids inside. She comes back out to find Ben on the ground with his eyes shut tightly. Kneeling next to him, she touches his arm to get his attention. “Ready?” She asks, watching as he examines the stairs in front of him. He nods and pulls himself up. _

_ Satine bolsters his right side and he sags into her. She doesn’t complain.  _

_ It’s a draining task that leaves both of them dead tired after they’ve made it into the house. Ben’s legs buckle and Satine does her best to keep him from crashing to the floor and doing more damage to his knee. _

_ He lets out a sob that tugs at her heart. _

_ “It’s alright.” She whispers against his hair. “I’ve got you.” _

Satine was fiercely protective of the single father and therefore wanted the best for him. 

That’s what led her to this moment.

She was sitting across from the brother of the man Ben had fallen in love with. 

“Twins?” She asks as she regards the man and thinks back to the picture she had managed to dig up of Cody. The man nods.

“I’m Rex.” 

“Satine.” They slip into a sort of awkward silence before Satine manages to speak up. “Ben is awfully fond of your brother.” She starts, watching his face to gauge his reaction. He just smiles and laughs. He runs a hand over his close-cropped blond hair.

“Cody’s awfully fond of Ben.” He admits. “I think you have me at a disadvantage though.” 

Satine raises an eyebrow.

“Oh?”

Rex nods and doesn’t lose his smile. 

“You know what my brother looks like, but I don’t know what Ben looks like.”

“That can be fixed with a few taps on my phone.” She pulls out said phone and finds the first picture of Ben that she thinks is the best one. The picture was candid. The man had no idea it was happening and that was the beauty of it.

In the picture, the sun was setting and Ben’s hair was lit up with the last rays of the sun. His glasses were snug on his face and his blue eyes (blue? green? gray? Satine would never really know) were filled with joy and lined with laughter lines. The soft sweater he had on wasn’t his own. It was Quin’s and therefore didn’t fit him that well. The sleeves were over his hands and nearly covered them completely. She knew his left hand had scars on it and remembered it was shaking rather badly that day. His cane rested against his leg on the ground as he sat back against a tree stump.

Satine knew that if you were there, you would see he was watching his children play in the last remaining light of the day.

“This was taken two days ago.” She informs Rex. “He doesn’t smile as much as he used to, but his children always seem to know how to make it appear.” Her own smile is loving as she turns the picture back to her eyes.

“I can see why Cody likes him.” Rex’s voice is soft and Satine stares at him.

“You’ve never met him.”

Rex shakes his head.

“I haven’t.”

“Then how-”

“That picture? That unbridled joy in his eyes?” Rex shakes his head in a kind way. “My brother described him to me. When he talked about him,” Rex huffs out a soft laugh. “I’ve never heard my brother talk about anyone like that. He cares so deeply for him. He loves him.”

“Ben feels the same,” Satine interjects.

“It’s settled then.”

Satine nods. Ben and Cody were going to get together. All it took was their friend and brother to set things in motion.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know where to go with this chapter so thank you winter_sunshine for planting this idea in my head hahah.
> 
> By the way, I am aging another year is just a few days and that means I won't be doing any updates that day so don't expect any.

“You did what?”

Satine waves a hand at Ben’s wide-eyed expression. The worry and slight awe radiating from the man didn’t phase her.

“I set you up with your Prince Charming.” Her smile was bright, but it did nothing to quell the panic in Ben’s body.

Swallowing thickly, Ben leaned back against the counter and placed a hand over his mouth. Satine managed to find Cody and get a date for him. Ben closes his eyes and groans.

“How?” He asks, voice muffled by his hand.

Satine’s eyebrow is raised and the look she gives him has him rolling his eyes. He sighs and waves a hand, motioning for her to get on with it. 

Satine rolls her eyes and sighs as well which earns her an unamused look from the frazzled man.

“A Lady never tells.” At Ben’s dull blink, Satine continues. “I found him through a series of contacts. I met up with his brother, who told me Cody talked about you to him.” Her smile doesn’t dim as she informs Ben about what occurred just a day ago. 

“You found Cody, then managed to find his brother and somehow meet up and what? Swap stories?” 

Satine tilts her head in a so-so manner and shrugs her shoulders.

“You could say that.”

Ben drops his head and closes his eyes. He rubs his fingers into his temple to fight the headache that threatens to rage. 

Satine’s petite hand grasps his trembling left hand and tugs him carefully away from the counter and into the living room. She drops next to him on the couch and tilts his head up to meet her gaze. Her eyes are full of love and Ben’s heart warms at the sight.

“I know you’re worried. I know you think something could go wrong. You’re worried he doesn’t feel the same way as you feel about him, but Ben, he loves you.”

Ben gives her a look full of disbelief and Satine’s heart cracks at the sight. 

“It’s not too soon, y’know.”

Ben flinches and pulls his hands into his lap, curling in on himself as far as he can.

“You’re worried about loving him. You’re worried about what would happen when he learns about Quin.”

“He knows about Quin.” Ben whispers, eyes trained on his hands. “He knows he died in the accident.”

“That’s not what I mean. You know that.” It’s silent save for the sound of the dishwasher in the kitchen doing its job. “You’re scared to love him the way you did Quin.”

“I don’t want to lose someone I love again.” His voice cracks as he holds back tears. “I don’t think my heart could take it.”

“You won’t lose him.”

“You don’t know that.” 

It’s true. Satine doesn’t know that. Accidents happen every day. 

“Just try?” Satine desperately wants to force his head up once more, but she knows this is something she shouldn’t do right now. “He makes you happy. You’ve met him once but he makes you so happy. His brother says he’s head over heels for you.”

Ben snorts and shakes his head.

“It’s true. I know you don’t believe me, but it’s true. He’ll just have to tell you himself tomorrow.” 

Ben’s head shoots up and the wild look in his eyes is back.

“Tomorrow?” His voice shakes with panic. “That’s not enough time! I-I need time to prepare. I can’t just dive headfirst into another relationship! It’s been a month!” 

Satine grasps his hands and quiets him with soft shushing noises.

“Just try.”

  
  
  


“A date?” Cody’s voice is flat as he stares his brother down. Rex is on the couch shoving nachos down his throat as he keeps his eyes trained on the television screen in front of him. “You set me up on a date with a man I’ve met once?” Still no reply. “How did you even manage that?”

Rex risks a glance at his brother and sees the stormy look in his eyes. Rex quickly chews the food in his mouth before swallowing, brushing his hands off on his pants and pausing the movie. He gives his brother his full attention as he begins his tale.

“This woman, her name’s Satine by the way,”

Cody rolls his eyes.

“She managed to find you through different people. Instead of contacting you, she contacted me.”

“Obviously.” Comes the dry response from Cody.

“Yeah, so we met up and she told me Ben’s fond of you,” Rex says with a smile. He relishes in the light blush that dusts his brother's cheeks. “She even showed me a picture.” He lets that sink in before bulldozing his way through the rest of the story. “I can see why you like him.”

Cody growls and Rex laughs at the response.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna steal your man.”

“He’s not my-”

“I told Satine what you told me about Ben.”

“ _ Vod- _ ”

“I told her you love Ben and that you care for him. You know what she said?” No answer. “She said he felt the same.” 

Cody’s face softens and Rex’s heart lifts just a bit at the expression on his brother’s face.

“He does?” 

The vulnerable tone the question is asked with hits Rex hard. He rises from the couch and wanders to his brother. He wraps him in a soft hug and Cody melts in his grasp.

“Give it a try,” Rex whispers in his brother’s ear. Cody nods against his shoulder. “You excited?” Another nod. “Good. ‘Cause the date’s tomorrow.”

Rex barely misses the punch thrown at his head as he ducks with a wide grin on his face.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLOSURE: I've never been on a date before. I've never kissed anyone. I've never been in a relationship. I'm making things up as I go. I don't know anything at all about how life works. I'm a retail worker. I didn't finish college and I'm not sure how Political Science works. I know nothing about the world but I gave it my shot.
> 
> AKA: The date. It's here. Be nice to me. I tried.

“Stop pacing.” Anakin scolds his father from across the room. His father's right hand is grasping his cane tightly whilst his left is shakily trapped between his teeth as he nibbles on his nails. His eyes are wide behind his glasses and Anakin knows he’s trying hard not to pull at his hair. Anakin sighs from his seating position and flops further into the couch. His head turns to Satine where she’s watching the scene from the chair next to the couch.

“Ben, stop pacing.” Her arms are folded and one leg is crossed over the other. Her eyebrow is raised as she watches the anxious man pace. “You’re going to wear yourself out.”

“Why can’t I take my brace?” Ben asks, turning his panicked gaze to the woman. 

Satine sighs and gives him a careful smile.

“You’ve already worn it too long today. You should have thought about that earlier.” 

Ben groans as her tone turns dangerously to lecture mode. 

Satine sighs and pushes off the chair to stand in front of him. She halts him in his pacing and grips his shoulders. Her eyes roam his body as she takes in the outfit he’s wearing.

The black and white striped shirt belonged to Quin. The sleeves fell over his hands and nearly touched the tips of his fingers. His black pants were tucked into a nice pair of boots. Satine smiled at the ensemble and nodded.

“You’ll be fine.” 

“Are you sure I can’t wear the brace?”

“If you want to be absolutely useless tomorrow, then, by all means, go ahead.” 

Ben huffs and relents. It earns him a smug smile that’s mixed with warmth and Ben can’t help but smile lightly back at her.

“Do you happen to know what we’re doing on this date?” Ben asks, hoping she’ll be kind enough to tell him. Her mischievous smile is his answer. “I thought not.” He laughs and smiles brighter. His nerves are still frayed and he’s stressed beyond belief, but he trusts Satine.

The knock at the door has barely happened when Ben hears Anakin’s frantic movements to answer the door. The exasperated sigh that escapes Ben’s mouth is overshadowed by Anakin’s voice.

“Cody!” 

Ben’s stomach drops and only Satine’s calm presence is able to keep him from bolting from the room.

“Hey, Anakin,” Cody answers Anakin’s ecstatic yell with a slightly calmer answer. “Is your dad here?”

“Yup! Come in!”

Ben took one more brave, deep breath before he ambled into Cody’s sight. Ben’s mouth dried up instantly. Cody looked gorgeous. Yes, he was only wearing a navy t-shirt that clung nicely to his muscles, and the light blue jeans he wore looked marvelous on him, but he still looked drop-dead gorgeous to Ben.

“Nice.” Ben mumbles, his brain not quite working the way he wanted. Cody grins at him and Satine drops her head into her palm and sighs. Ben’s face heats up and he stutters as he struggles for words he meant to use. “You look nice! That’s-that’s what I meant to say.” A nervous chuckle accompanies the fixed sentence and Cody’s grin goes even wider.

It turned out Cody had the exact same thoughts that Ben did. 

“You look nice as well.” 

Satine groaned at the sheer awkwardness radiating from the two grown men in the room. She could hear poorly hidden snickers coming from Anakin as he watched the display as well. Satine caught his eye and rolled her eyes. Anakin nodded back, his laughs still failing to be silenced.

“Don’t you two have somewhere to be?” Satine asks, startling the two. Ben’s face seems to grow redder by the second and Cody starts to flush as well. 

“Right, yes.” Ben manages to say. “I suppose so.” 

Cody shuffles in his place before walking closer to the red-haired man and giving him his arm. Ben shly lets his left hand rest on the other man's bicep and Cody tries hard to keep his calm over the small touch. 

“You two are adorable,” Satine observes, watching their faces go a deep red. She laughs and takes pity on them. “Get going. There’s not a lot of daylight left.” 

Ben thanks Satine as they leave.

“I’ll try to be home as soon as I can.” 

Satine shakes her head at him.

“No, you’re going to enjoy the date and you’ll let me worry about the kids.” 

Ben sighs, but nods and continues to allow Cody to lead him out to the car. 

The sight of the car causes Ben’s heart to speed up just a bit. True, it had been a month since the accident and yes, he was driven home from the hospital, but the idea of riding in a car still frightened him just a bit.

“Are you going to be alright?” Cody asks, noticing his fear over the vehicle. 

“I’ll be fine.” Ben lifts his head to give Cody a slightly tremulous smile. “I have you.” 

Cody’s heart melts and he can hear Rex teasing him in his head.

“Do you happen to know what we’re doing?” Ben asks once they get to the car. Cody takes this time to open the door for the man and guide him into his seat. Ben flashes a grateful smile whilst squeezing Cody’s hand in another show of thanks.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Cody confesses once he’s in the car as well. It’s quiet out and there aren’t a lot of people on the road, so Cody drives slowly, not wanting to scare Ben more than he already is. “I had to practically drag it out of Rex.” 

Ben laughs and his eyes light up.

“Lucky.” He says through his laughs. “Satine wouldn’t tell me anything.” Ben falls silent once he sees their destination. It was only about a 2-minute drive and Ben knew this place well. “The park.” He states breathlessly. “Where we met.”

Cody nods and turns off the ignition. He gets out quickly, racing to Ben’s door and opening it before the smaller man has a chance to. 

“My good Sir.” Cody bows once the door is open and holds his hand towards Ben for him to take. Ben chuckles and takes the hand.

“Why, how kind of you dear.” It’s not far from the car and Ben doesn’t have any difficulty walking this time. He gasps at the sight in front of him when they get to their little date place. Under the cover of a few trees, a blanket is spread on the ground. It’s weighed down by a basket that holds things Ben can’t imagine. Lights are strung up in the trees and makes the little space shine even more in the slowly setting sun. “It’s beautiful,” Ben says, eyeing the sunset.

“Yeah,” Cody adds, though his eyes aren’t on the picnic or the sunset. They’re on Ben. Ben, whose face has gone soft and whose eyes are sparkling in the lights above them. His smile is soft and filled with wonder. 

Their picnic passes calmly and doesn’t have any bumps. 

They’re both grateful for that, though small talk is slightly more difficult. Neither of them knows what to talk about, and it almost seems too early to talk about their families.

“What do you do?” Cody asks, cringing at the question. He just asked the man he loves what he does for a job.  _ Jate kebbur,  _ the Rex in his voice says with a laugh.  _ Ni susulur doshishya.  _ Ben seems to take pity on him and answers with no malice in his voice.

“I teach.” 

It’s not a lot of information, but Cody doesn’t mind.

“I’m a Professor,” Ben admits after a moment of contemplation. “I teach Political Science.” He waits for laughter, but nothing happens.

“I was never one for PoliSci,” Cody admits, looking at Ben with his full attention. “I’m an Officer.”

“A Police Officer?”

Cody nods with a hum.

“How is that?” Ben’s face reddens and he waves his hands. “Sorry, you probably can’t or don’t want to talk about that. Forget I asked.”

Cody doesn’t really want to talk about it, so he just nods his head.

“Thanks. It’s hard to talk about sometimes.” 

“I understand.”

The sun is gone and now it’s just Cody, Ben, and the stars.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Ben asks, his eyes reflecting the stars in the sky. 

“What is?” Cody asks his attention once again on the red-head. 

“That,” Ben says, pointing at the stars in the sky. “All of that. It’s both mysterious, and dangerous. We’ll never know everything that’s out there, but we push to find out. We don’t worry much about the dangers it could bring, but we do it anyway.”

Cody looks at the sky, albeit reluctantly, and catches his breath at the sight.

“It’s hard to see the stars in the city,” Ben says, a content look on his face. “That’s why we leave where we do.” For a moment, they just breathe. They take in the slightly chilly air and gaze up at the stars. “I used to take Anakin out here. Quin and I used to sit not far from here and point out constellations to Anakin. We were planning on getting him a telescope, but things fell through.”

“I’m sorry.” Cody whispers and Ben shakes his head. His eyes are bright with tears when he faces Cody.

“It’s alright.” He tells Cody truthfully. 

The silence drives on a bit longer. The space between them grows smaller, and smaller, until…

Their lips meet. 

The universe explodes around them and nature itself seems to sing.

The rest of their date is passed with hands clasped together and Ben’s head on Cody’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations  
> Jate kebbur: Good try  
> Ni susulur doshishya: I hear worse


	8. 8

“I don’t know why you’re so worried  _ vod, _ ” Rex comments as he counts plates and cups before setting them on the table in the dining room. “It’s just dinner with the family.”

Cody eyes him from where he’s standing against the counter with his arms crossed. Rex had been nearly unbearable when he’d come home from his date just a few nights ago.

_ “Well?” Rex’s voice greets him the second the front door shuts. _

_ “What?”  _

_ Rex raises an eyebrow and a smirk graces his lips. Cody rolls his eyes and kicks off his shoes. _

_ “How did the date go?”  _

_ Cody nearly jumps out of his skin at his buir’s voice. He hadn’t expected him to still be up at this time. _

_ Jango Fett stood a few feet behind Rex with an interested look on his face. His son hadn’t ever really been interested in someone. Not for a long time. So, to hear that he had gone on a date was fantastic.  _

_ Now, he wanted details. _

_ “It was great.” Cody supplies, watching their faces fall. Cody sighs and slumps a little. He makes his way to the couch and sinks into well-worn cushions. “It was perfect.” It’s the honest answer this time and his blinding smile is aimed at Rex. “You did good.”  _

_ Rex pumps his fist in the air and scrambles to sit next to his brother. Jango follows at a more sedate pace. Once his father and brother are both on the couch with him, he tells them what happened. _

_ “Honestly, there’s not much to tell. I don’t think I took my eyes off him more than once. Maybe twice.” Cody thinks back. “He’s the most amazing man I’ve ever met. He’s gorgeous and kind.” _

_ “And?” Both Jango and Rex question at the same time. Cody rolls his eyes and nods. _

_ “We kissed.” _

_ Rex and Jango reach across Cody and high-five each other, then clap him on the back. There are hugs and ‘congratulations’ coming from the other two, then his father says the one thing Cody had hoped would happen later in his relationship. _

_ “They’re coming for dinner.”  _

_ Cody’s mind screeches to a halt at his buir’s words. _

_ “Tatugir?” _

_ Jango and Rex exchanged glances. _

_ “Sha’kajir,” Jango repeats for Cody. “Gar cyare bal kaysh ade.” _

_ “Are you worried?” Rex asks, a concerned look gleaming in his eyes. _

_ “Doesn’t that seem a bit too soon?” Cody questions his father. “I just went on one date with him. Isn’t that moving a bit to fast?”  _

_ Jango and Rex share a look and shake their heads. _

_ “No.” _

_ “‘Course not.” _

So, here he is. Supervising Rex as he sets the table whilst Jango prepares the meal with Boba clinging close to him. Kix is upstairs cleaning up after work. Cody’s glad it’s only a small gathering. He’s glad it’s not with his cousins and their families.

He doesn’t want to scare Ben off.

“Is there anything else we need to know?” Jango asks once he finishes the last part of dinner. Everything’s ready. They’re just waiting for Ben and his kids. 

Cody had already told them about the accident. They know he sometimes uses a cane and sometimes uses a brace. They know his left hand shakes and they know he’s not fond of cars. They’re sure to not ask about Ben’s departed husband.

“I think you know everything.”

Boba rushes to the door when the bell rings. Cody’s close behind him. 

“Ben.” Cody greets once the door is open. His face pale, but Cody assumes it’s from the car ride over. He can see Satine in the car behind them and waves at her. The woman waves back, points two fingers at her eyes then at his, waves with a bright smile, and drives off. Cody shakes off the “I’m watching you” she sent him and smiles at Ben. He’s got a cake in his right hand and Ahsoka hanging onto him in his left arm. Anakin is watching his father warily, and Cody understands why. 

Ben’s not using his cane. Cody notices the brace and how Ben’s trying to keep his weight on his left leg but seems almost to tip with the added weight of Ahsoka. But, Cody’s fears are quelled when he notices the cane in Anakin’s hand. 

“It’s just in case.” Anakin stage whispers to Cody. Ben rolls his eyes at his son and quirks a smile at Cody. Cody leans over and gives him a peck on his cheeks. When he pulls away, he finds a slight flush gracing Ben’s face.

“Don’t leave him out there all day,  _ vod _ !” Rex yells from inside the house. It earns a soft laugh from Ben and a sigh from Cody. 

“Let me take that,” Cody says, grabbing the cake from Ben’s hand. Rex is close behind him, waving at Ahsoka. Ahsoka regards the man warily and turns her head to her father. 

“It’s alright. He’s nice. I’ll be close by.” It doesn’t take much more than that for Ahsoka to be practically leaping from Ben’s arms and into Rex’s. The other man isn’t quite prepared for the 3-year-old to throw herself at him, so he yelps and scrambles to grab her. She ends up hanging upside down in his arms. Rex looks at her with fear in his eyes and Ben laughs. “I should’ve warned you. She likes new people and hasn’t quite grasped the concept of being calm.” 

“I don’t think she ever will.” Anakin muses beside his father. Ben gives him a playful flick and Anakin winces, rubbing his ear. “Hey!” Ben raises an eyebrow at him. “Sorry.” He mumbles, eyes on the floor. 

“Didn’t you just tell me not to leave them out there?!” Cody yells from inside the house. Rex flushes and gestures for the remaining two members of the small family to come inside. Ben nods gratefully at him as he limps into the house. 

Kix comes fumbling down the stairs, exhausted from work but eager to meet his brother’s crush. 

“How long have you worn that brace today?” Kix asks once he’s on the first floor. He eyes the red-head carefully.

Ben flinches at the sudden question, not noticing Kix rushing down the stairs.

“Uh-” He doesn’t have an answer. Truthfully, he’s not sure. Though, he supposes that’s why he has Anakin.

“Too long.” The boy supplies. His father sends a betrayed look at him and Anakin just smiles at him in return. 

Ben would like just one outing where the people he meets don’t spend the whole time worrying about him. This is supposed to be a dinner with Cody’s family. He doesn’t want them concerned with him the whole time. 

“I’m alright.” He states, smiling kindly at Kix. “Though, I’ll be sure to tell you if I’m not.” He compromises and it seems to work as Kix relaxes his stance. His eyes continue to stay trained on the man, but Ben’s gotten quite good at ignoring those looks. 

“You’re gonna scare him off before he meets everyone.” Cody declares, glaring at his family as he does so. He wraps an arm around Ben and steers him to the table. 

Anakin sets the cane down next to the couch and rushes to meet the family as well. 

“This is Rex,” Cody starts, pointing out each person in turn. “He’s my twin,” Cody adds quickly. “Next you’ve got Kix and Boba.” Cody points at both and Ben commits them to his memory. “Kix is a few years younger than me and Rex. Boba’s 8-years-old.” Cody turns to his father next. “That’s our  _ buir,  _ Jango.” 

“What’s a boo-ear?” Anakin asks, and Ahsoka laughs from her spot in Rex’s arms. 

“Anakin-” Ben starts but is stopped by Jango.

“ _ Buir  _ means father.” Jango supplied with a patient smile. “Earlier, Rex called Cody  _ vod  _ which means brother.” 

Anakin nods with a contemplative look on his face. Ben smiles down at him and ruffles his hair.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” He replies, then realizes he never introduced his family. He fumbles his words a few times before speaking. “I’m Ben. These are my children, Anakin and Ahsoka.” Ahsoka perks up a bit more at her name and she smiles at her dad who smiles back. “Anakin is 9 and Ahsoka’s 3.”

“Three!” Ahsoka squeals as she holds out 3 fingers. They almost jab Rex’s eyes but he just laughs and nods.

“She’s a little behind with words,” Ben mumbles and can’t help but feel it’s his fault. He pushes the thoughts away as soon as activity picks up around him. 

He’s pressed into a chair that Cody pulled out for him, then pushed in. The Fett family sat in their seats. Within seconds, dinner begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> vod: brother  
> buir: father  
> tatugir: repeat  
> sha'kajir: dinner  
> Gar cyare bal kaysh ade: your beloved and his children.


	9. 9

Dinner went off without a hitch. Ben didn’t seem nervous and he already fits in with Cody’s family. His family seemed to love him just as much as Cody did. 

Then, Boba asked a question Cody knew he told him not to ask.

“You don’t like cars?” An immediate silence falls over the table as everyone from Boba’s family sends him glares, whilst Ben’s children look at their father with concern. 

For his part, Ben meets Boba’s eyes and doesn’t back down from the question. However, Cody beats him in his endeavor to speak.

“I thought we talked about this.” He mutters to his brother. Boba’s face flushes and he ducks his head.

“It’s alright.” Ben’s quiet voice breaks in, cutting the tension softly. “No, I’m not overly fond of them.” 

Boba looks back up at Ben and nods. He opens his mouth to speak, but Cody slaps a hand over his brother’s mouth. 

“Not another word.” He growls at the young boy. “I told you not to ask him about it.”

Ben’s soft laughter fills the air and the soft smile of his face makes Cody’s heart melt.

“It’s alright.” He repeats, catching Cody’s eye. “Children are curious.” Ben sends a knowing look at his son and Anakin has the decency to lower his head as his cheeks warm. Ben’s attention goes back to Boba. “I’m sure Cody told you what happened, but if you want to hear it from me, I don’t mind.” 

Boba chews on his lip from a moment before nodding his head. 

It takes all of Cody’s strength to  _ not  _ whack his brother on his head. The pleading and apologetic look Cody sends his  _ cyare  _ makes the man’s face brighten.

“In short, a car accident took the life of my husband and caused very serious injuries to myself,” Ben explains and Boba listens with intent. “My right knee was shattered and is still on the mend.” He points to the cane resting on the floor by the couch. “I have to use that cane most days, but I have a brace that helps as well.” Next, he lifts his left hand in all its trembling glory. “My left hand was seriously injured as well and developed a tremor.” He looks at Kix with a soft smile. “Physical Therapy was prescribed, but I’ve been told the tremor won’t go away and I’ll most likely always have a limp.” Looking back to Boba, he finishes his tale. “I’m terrified to drive. I had a friend of mine drive us here, but it was the most terrifying moment of my life. It’s been a month, but I don’t know that I’ll ever get over it.”

“Do you miss him?” Boba asks, ignoring the looks thrown at him by his family. Jango even glares at his son as he knows the boy was there when Cody told them what they should and shouldn’t talk about.

Ben’s face falls, but a sad smile stays on his face. His eyes fall and he eyes his empty plate before nodding.

“Every day.” 

Cody can hear his family’s hearts break at the soft utterance of Ben’s confession. Ben’s head rises and his eyes are shiny with tears.

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop missing him,” He throws an apologetic look at Cody. “But that doesn’t mean I love your brother any less.”

The pure love and warmth in the statement makes Cody’s eyes water. Wet sniffing from next to him makes Cody flick his eyes over to his twin.

“You two make me sick.” Rex’s eyes are filled with tears that he tries desperately to wipe away.

“Apologies,” Ben says with the laughter that makes Cody’s head go faint. “We can stop if you’d like.” 

“Please.” Rex’s voice is watery and it makes those around the table laugh. 

The rest of the meal is passed in friendly, warm conversation.

“Let me help,” Ben says once dinner ends, and things are being cleared from the table to prepare for the dessert that Ben brought. He’s halfway out of his seat with a plate in his hand when his knee buckles. A whine catches in his throat as arms hold him up and someone else catches the plate. “Or not.” He forces out through the stab of pain.

He’s lifted gently by Kix and he can’t stop the sounds of pain as his leg is straightened out after being bent for so long. 

“Let’s get that brace off.” Kix’s voice is close to his ear and Ben nods at the command. He registers his body moving and being set gently onto some cushions. The sight of a coffee table with a pillow resting on it makes him laugh lightly when he notices Cody’s red cheeks.

“Seems familiar?” Cody asks as Kix lifts Ben’s leg up and his foot to rest on the pillow.

“Unfortunately.”

Anakin rushes up with pain killers in one hand and a glass of water in another. His father takes the pills into his left hand and the water in his right before muttering his thanks to his son. Anakin has a smug smile on his face that Ben rolls his eyes at jokingly.

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t.” Jango cuts Ben off and Ben flinches at the sudden sound of the father of his love’s voice. “Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.”

Ben can easily fight that, but he chooses not to.

“Right now, we have a lovely dessert to eat that you made.” Jango continues, smiling at the red-haired man on his couch. “I don’t see why we can’t eat it in here.”

So, dessert is eaten in the living room with Ben on the couch in between Cody and Kix, Rex on the floor with Ahsoka on his lap, Anakin and Boba not far from the couch speaking to each other in hushed voices, and Jango on a chair watching the rest of them.

Time seems to pass quicker than the adults seem to realize. 

In less than 2 hours, the children are fast asleep and Ben has fallen into the soft atmosphere as well. His head is leaning on Cody’s shoulder and his plate is getting dangerously close to falling out of his limp fingers. Kix is next to him watching his face for any signs that the man might be waking up, and Cody’s eyeing him with so much adoration it makes Jango’s heart ache.

“They’re cute, aren’t they?” Rex asks from his spot on the floor.

“Yeah,” Jango says, eyes trained on the couple on the couch. “They are.”


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's shake things up a bit.

Visitors were not uncommon at the Fett household. Honestly, they had more visitors than they ever expected or wanted. Most of the time, unannounced visitors were welcome with open arms and wide smiles (Ben and his family for example). Other times, they were not welcomed at all.

This was one of those times.

Cody Fett had been in relationships before. Ben was not his boyfriend. He wasn’t even his first love. Cody had been in at least 2 relationships before he met Ben (though if he was honest, this current relationship was the best one he’d been in for a long time) and neither of them were really worth remembering or dwelling on.

The first one was definitely the most painful as it had been Cody’s first break up and he didn’t like feeling as lost and sad as he did after his boyfriend left him. 

The one before Ben was a bit different.

Asajj Ventress was a psychopath, to put it nicely. She wasn’t abusive (trust Cody on this), she was just…..

Odd.

The woman was a force of nature that got everything she wanted and she wasn’t afraid to use blackmail or bribery to get it.

Cody had no idea that’s how she was when they started dating. Honestly, when they met Cody thought she was great. She didn’t show any signs of her crazy behavior. She was just nice. 

Then the crazy started showing. 

It was little things at first. She would take things from Cody and use them to get what she wanted. Then it got worse with bigger forms of bribery and blackmail.

Cody wasn’t stupid. 

He shut that  _ osik _ down faster than you could say, Rex. 

It was that same piece of  _ osik _ that rang the doorbell of the Fett’s house that morning. Cody was the unfortunate soul that answered the door. Luckily, Rex and Jango were both in the living room. Boba was off to school and Kix was at work which meant they weren’t going to see whatever played out here and now.

Cody’s insides shriveled when the door opened to show the face of the woman he thought he left behind years ago.

“Asajj.” He grinds out, glaring at the bald woman in front of him.

For her part, Ventress just flashes pearly white teeth at him in an almost predatory smile. It’s strained and not at all kind. The tattoos on her face flex with the motion and her eyes are wide with false innocence.

“Cody! Is that any way to treat your love?” Her voice grates on his spine and it takes all his willpower to not fold inwards on himself.

A snort sounds from the couch behind Cody, but he doesn’t look back.

“Is that your brother in there?” She asks with that same false kindness in her eyes. She looks over Cody’s shoulder to get a glimpse of the inside of his house. “And your father! It’s been too long!”

“What do you want?” Cody’s harsh voice stops her from continuing her attempts at making nice with his family. She pouts at him in the playful way that brings back memories of a time long passed. 

“You don’t think I showed up because I missed you?” She asks in a slimy voice that’s meant to make Cody feel bad for asking her the question. Cody’s immune to her witchy ways and he keeps his gaze hard on the woman in front of him. She sighs and slumps. “I am sorry for how we parted dear.” 

Cody glares at her. He’s not budging. He won’t give any ground. He’s better than that.

“What. Do. You. Want.” The words are hard and dripping with ill-concealed venom. 

Asajj gives up her facade and rolls her eyes. Her posture tightens back up and the glint in her eyes makes Cody feel worried. 

“Fine.” She relents, looking into his eyes, and Cody can’t help but feel like she’s gazing into his soul. “I truly did want to see how you were. Mostly because I heard you have a new toy.” She grins slyly at him and Cody can hear the protest coming from his  _ vod  _ and  _ buir _ . 

“I don’t recall buying a toy.” Cody deadpans, feeling a small amount of glee in his chest as Asajj’s face falls.

“I’m talking about the boy you’ve been seen with.

“He’s not a toy, so I wouldn’t know you were talking about him,” Cody informs her. “He’s my boyfriend.”

The atmosphere seems to drop a bit in temperature and Cody can’t help the small shiver that races up his back.

“A new love already?” Ventress asks, her eyes dead as she gazes at him.

“It’s been 2 years. I think that’s enough time to move on.”

The glaring contest between the two grows and Cody can hear uncomfortable shuffling from behind him. 

“Well.” Asajj whispers, backing down from her posturing and settling into a more relaxed stance. “Give him my best, won’t you?” She asks, patting his cheek with a pale, cold hand. “I do hope I’ll get to meet him sometime.” 

The graceful twirl Ventress produces after bidding farewell is accompanied by a rustle of her long, black skirt brushing against the concrete outside of the Fett’s home. 

Cody doesn’t take his eyes off of her until she’s reached her car and driven off.

He finally closes the door and turns, leaning his back against it as he closes his eyes. He has a sick feeling in his stomach and he doesn’t realize his  _ vod  _ and  _ buir  _ have risen from their spots on the couch until he feels their hands on his arms.

“Cody?” His twin’s voice pulls him a bit out of his thoughts.

“ _ Ad _ ?” Hearing his father’s voice has him opening his eyes and meeting their looks of concern. Cody swallows thickly and slouches against the door, leaning his whole weight on the wood.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations  
> Osik: dung (or in this case, shit)  
> Vod: brother  
> Buir: father  
> Ad: son


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

3 weeks had passed since Cody’s reunion with Ventress. It wasn’t something he had ever thought would happen. He never thought about her. He never let her name cross his mind and leave his lips. He had something far better now and he wouldn’t let her existence ruin the love he felt for Ben Kenobi and his cute, little family. 

So, he wasn’t thinking about her. 

That may have been his first mistake. 

Disaster strikes every day. People die or they lose someone close to them. This disaster isn't like that. 

No, Cody wouldn’t ever compare this disaster to something as terrible as that. 

At 7 o’clock on a Tuesday night, Cody Fett was waiting at the park he first met Ben at. It was date night (he could hear Rex and Kix laughing at him for establishing something like that) and picnics were his and Ben’s favorite things. The sun was setting and made the grass and trees light up in an ethereal glow. 

Ben said he would be there late and apologized profusely through the phone. 

_ “I’m so sorry darling.” Ben’s voice is harried through the phone and Cody smiles at the tone. “Therapy went a bit longer than I thought it would, but I’ll be there soon, I promise.” _

_ “Cyar’ika, it’s alright. I understand.” Cody stated calmly through the phone. “I’m running a bit late too, but I’ll be at the park waiting, alright?” His tone was covered in ease and he hoped it translated to his love on the other end of the call. _

_ “Alright,” Ben sighs. “If you’re sure.”  _

_ Cody laughed and nodded, though he knew Ben couldn’t see the action. _

_ “Of course I am. You sure you don’t want me to pick you up?” _

_ “No, it’s alright. I’m supposed to be using the brace more so I’ll be fine.” _

That was 5 minutes ago, and Cody was waiting patiently for the love of his life to join him in the dimming light. 

The sound of grass becoming victim to a pair of shoes drew Cody’s attention. His smile grew as he turned around, ready to see Ben.

However, it wasn’t Ben that greeted him that night.

“Asajj.” He mutters as he gazes at the woman. Her tight leggings and cropped sweater left nothing to the imagination. His gaze remained on her face.

“Cody.” Her voice was sweet and Cody willed himself not to shiver at the sick sound. “What a surprise.” 

Cody blinks at her, not giving anything away. Asajj was always far more perceptive than he liked, however. He’s not hiding the blanket and picnic basket, so he knows she sees it. 

“Are you going on a date?” Her voice is filled with glee and a tremor races down Cody’s back. “Would it be with your new love?” She asks, eyeing the basket then flicking her gaze to Cody’s face. 

“What do you want?” It’s turning into the night that occurred 3 weeks ago. He knows this will be worse, though. She’s not calling Ben a toy. So, something’s going to happen. “As you pointed out, I’m waiting for someone. I would prefer it if you were gone before that.” She doesn’t move from her spot. 

Then, it happens. It happens faster than he would have expected. Though, he  _ should have  _ expected it. Asajj never was one to let someone else have the last laugh.

So, it’s with a sick twist of his gut and the frightening speed of the woman in front of him that allows the disaster to happen.

Her lips are chapped against his. Her hands are gripping his head tightly and his hands haven’t moved. 

Though, he wouldn’t have expected Ben to see that. It had grown darker as they spoke. All he saw was…

“Cody?” 

Cody’s eyes spring open at the soft sound of his boyfriend's voice. 

“I-” Ben begins and Asajj hasn’t relented her attack on Cody’s lips. “I should-” Ben’s words stutter and Cody can barely see him in the last light of the sun. “I’m sorry.” Ben’s figure stumbles as he turns abruptly and Cody thinks he hears a gasp of pain at the move. Ben ambles away as fast as he can and Asajj finally breaks her grasp of his lips and head.

“Ben!” Cody yells, but the man is already gone. “Why did you do that?” Cody’s voice is deathly calm and Asajj doesn’t seem to be phased by the coldness of the words.

“Because I can.” She whispers in his ear. Her lips curl into a smile and she presses a soft kiss to his ear. “You left me.” She says, her voice dropping to something almost venomous. 

“For good reason.” Cody grinds out, whirling around to face her. The fury on his face does nothing to shake her calm stance. “I left you because of what you were doing. Blackmail and bribery? Those aren’t things that belong in a relationship.” He snarls at him. “You’ve just ruined-” He cuts himself off with a hiss. It’s hard to think under the anger bubbling in him at the woman that’s just ruined his happiness. “You’re sick.” He spits out, clenching his jaw after. 

“And?” She doesn’t care. 

She doesn’t care, and Cody’s just lost the one good thing in his life. 

“Revenge never does anyone good.” He says once his mind has cleared a little. “Get out of my face.” He demands. She doesn’t move. Her sick smile is still stretching her face and Cody feels sick. “LEAVE!” That gets a reaction. She flinches back suddenly.

Cody didn’t get angry. Or, when he did, it was something to be feared. 

She stares at him with surprise in her eyes before it’s washed away. She takes a step forward and places a hand on his cheek. She digs her nails into the skin so he can’t turn away. 

“You know where to find me.” She leers at him before releasing his face. Her steps are the only sound in the park beside his heavy breathing.

Cody’s legs turn to jelly and he collapses to his knees on the grass.

“It wasn’t my fault.” He whispers to himself with closed eyes. “I didn’t want that.” Shaking hands pull his phone from his pocket. The screen is blurry as tears cloud his vision, but Cody picks Rex’s name out easily. Tapping the contact and bringing the phone up to his ear, Cody allows the ringing to calm him as he waits for his brother to pick up.

_ “Codes?” _

“Rex. I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. It could have been worse, but I'm not that mean.
> 
> Mando'a Translation  
> Cyar'ika: darling, sweetheart


	12. 12

Ben’s knee ached something fierce. His vision was blurry with tears and his head felt light. He knew he stumbled more than was safe on the walk home. He just couldn’t focus on rocks or cracks in the darkness or through his tears.

He was cold and his heart was heavy. His stomach rolled at what he had seen. 

“Ben?” 

Ben flinched at the soft voice calling his name. Through blurry vision, he realized he made it home and was standing in front of the door. Satine was there, looking at him with a furrowed brow that marred her soft features.

“Satine.” He mumbled, his voice thick with sadness.

“What happened?” She asked, guiding him into the home slowly. His knee buckled and he crashed to the floor. He didn’t make a noise as his knee collided with the hard wood of the entryway. “Ben?” 

Ben shook his head and looked her straight on.

“What happened?” She asks again, not moving from her crouched spot. Her hand was warm on his back and he shivered at the touch. 

“I saw Cody…”He trails off, thinking about the aborted date. “He was kissing someone.” He whispers, his mind still trying to wrap itself around the situation. 

It didn’t feel real.

“He what?” Satine’s voice was deadly calm and Ben turned his head to look at her again. Her eyes were the only thing that betrayed the calm nature of her voice. She’s upset.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles, leaning into her softly. His eyes droop as the emotional toll starts to weigh on him.

“Why are you apologizing?” She asks, her mouth pressing to his hair and her hand rubbing up and down his back.

“You’re upset.” He states, thinking it was obvious as to why he needed to apologize. “I made you upset. I didn’t mean to.” His voice is monotone and he nearly flinches at the sound of it washing over his ears.

Satine sighs and pulls the man closer to her. Her back rests against the wall next to the door and she’s pulled Ben into a position that has his legs splayed out straight in front of him and his back to her chest. His body moves in time with her breathing and it seems to calm him a bit. 

His head sinks towards his chest before coming back up quickly.

“It’s not your fault.” She whispers to him. “What you saw-”

“Was it ever real?” He asks her and the vulnerable tone of his voice brings tears to her eyes. “Did he ever love me?”

“Of course he did.” She reassures him. She wraps her arms around him tighter and rocks him back and forth. “We’ll figure this out. I promise.”

Ben hums but doesn’t reply.

Feet thump on the stairs and two tiny children stand not far from the two adults on the ground.

“Dad?” Anakin asks, his heart racing at the sight of his father looking as sad as he did.

“Cold?” Ahsoka asks, looking at her father wrapped tightly in Satine’s embrace. 

Ben lifts his head and gives his children a small smile when he meets their gaze.

“Yes.” He lies to Ahsoka and feels a pang of regret as he does so. “I’m just cold, sweetie.” 

Anakin knows his dad is lying, but he won’t question him. He doesn’t want to know what made him so sad.

But then-

A light flicks on in Anakin’s mind. His dad was supposed to be on a date with Cody. They shouldn’t be done with it already. Anakin looks at the tear tracks on his father’s face as he inches closer to him with Ahsoka in tow. Something happened with Cody. Something not good.

“What did he do?” Anakin asks. 

Ben startles at the question, but he gives his son a tight smile. 

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” He promises the 9-year-old. Anakin looks at Satine who’s got a smaller smile on her face but something about her eyes tips something off to Anakin.

They’re not the kind eyes he normally sees on her.

“Okay,” Anakin replies once he’s done scrutinizing his babysitter. “That’s okay.” 

Ben’s body slumps a little at the answer. Knowing his child understands the situation is difficult, but at least Anakin isn’t trying to make him talk about it.

“It’s been a long night,” Satine states. “Why don’t we all get some sleep?” 

They do. 

It takes time to get Ben off the floor and up the stairs. He’s barely able to throw on some pajamas before he’s falling into his bed. Ahsoka and Anakin crawl in next to him, making sure to be careful of his leg. Satine comes next. She’s not leaving this man alone. Not right now.

So she stays.

And the morning will bring something different.

But they don’t worry about that. 

They just sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably only going to have a few more chapters. Mainly because I don't know where to go after the next few chapters. I promise this will have a happy ending. I just don't know how to continue after what I've got planned so expect maybe 3 or 4 more chapters, maybe less.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a short chapter I'm so sorry.

Cody’s miserable by the time he gets home. Rex was kind enough to not say anything when he picked his brother up from the park. 

Cody would only explain this once, and he would prefer to do it with their  _ buir  _ present.

It pained him to think about. He couldn’t see Ben’s face clearly in the darkness, but he could guess that his beautiful eyes were filled with tears. Cody had to make this right. He had to figure out what he could do to fix this. 

He couldn’t imagine a life without Ben now that he had met the man. He was a bright spot of sunshine in Cody’s life and now that it was gone, covered in grey clouds? 

Cody didn’t know what to do.

“ _ Ad’ika? _ ” His  _ buir’s  _ voice shakes him out of his misery for a moment and he turns watery eyes on him. Jango’s face is soft but blurred in Cody’s eyes. “ _ Me’bana? _ ” 

Cody breaks down in front of him. His father gathers him in his and Rex takes the picnic basket and blanket from him. 

Jango walks his son over to the couch and sits with him, not once taking his arms off his boy. 

“Cody?” Rex asks, sitting gently beside his crying twin.

“It was a mistake,” Cody whispers. “A misunderstanding.”

Rex and Jango’s eyes meet as their stomachs drop at the words.

“She just showed up. She knew where I was and she knew I was waiting for Ben.” His words are difficult to understand through his tears. “She waited until he was there. Then she kissed me.” 

“ _ Haar’chak! _ ” Jango exclaims, the curse coming out as a growl.

“That  _ ori’jagyc. _ ”

Cody’s tears slow at hearing his  _ buir  _ and  _ vod  _ curse out Ventress.

“What do I do?” He asks, his words muffled as his head is still pressed against his father’s chest. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Rex says. “You just have to explain it to Ben.”

“What if he doesn’t believe me?” 

“He will,” Jango says, so sure of himself. He hasn’t known Ben for long, but he knows the kind of person that he is. “I think the biggest problem will be convincing his  _ ade _ that what happened wouldn’t happen again and that it was a misunderstanding.”

Cody snorted at the thought. Ben’s children were very protective of their father. He knew Anakin would be very distrustful of Cody for a long time. Cody didn’t think Anakin would accept his apology for a while and Ahsoka wouldn’t either. She was 3, but she followed her brother very closely in regard to certain things. Their father is one of them.

“What do I do about Ventress?” Cody asks, his gut rolling at the thought of her. She made him sick. “She’ll always be here.”

“We could call Wolffe,” Rex says, throwing the idea of calling their cousin over to help with the problem. Cody snorts at the idea and it doesn’t seem like a terrible one.

“You’re not calling Wolffe to handle this problem.” Their father’s voice interrupts their laughter and they fall silent, though their small smiles are still on their faces. “For now, we’re going to get some sleep. Tomorrow, you’re going over to Ben’s home and you’re going to talk to him.” Jango commands, authority in his voice that tells his sons they can’t back out of this. “You can take Rex with you.” He adds, knowing it would probably be easier on both Cody and Ben if someone else was there. 

Cody nods against his father’s chest.

“Alright.” 

Rex rubs his brothers back softly.

  
“It’ll be alright,  _ vod.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations  
> Buir: Father  
> Ad'ika: little one  
> Me'bana: What happened?  
> Haar'chak!: Damn it!  
> Ori'jagyc: Useless, Despicable person  
> Vod: brother  
> Ade: children


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH! This is the last chapter!!! Um, yeah! It's....ended. It's done! I just uh. Well, thank you all for coming on this adventure with me. I hope you enjoyed it and I appreciate all the comments, kudos and bookmarks you all gave this thing! It seriously always means a lot to me. I seriously adore each and every one of you! Thank you again for sticking around and if you ever miss me, come say hi on Tumblr or my other fics (though I'm only working on one right now...)! I love hearing from you all!!!!
> 
> THANKS AGAIN!!!

It takes Cody 2 days to work up the courage to go see Ben and his family. It takes him 2 days too long if you ask him.

So, on Thursday at 1 o’clock, Cody stands in front of Ben’s door with shaking hands and a pounding heart. Rex’s warmth radiates behind him and he leans into the invisible strength his twin lends him. 

It only takes a few knocks before the door opens. Cody looks down to see Anakin’s glaring eyes. The child looks furious, and he has every right to be. 

“Is your dad here?” Cody asks, his voice quiet and lacking the strength he wished it had. Anakin stares him down a while longer until another voice calls to him.

“Anakin? Who’s at the door?”

Rex flinches a little behind Cody. 

A woman with blonde hair and fierce eyes enters Cody’s vision. She freezes upon seeing them and her face sets into a harsh frown.

“What do you want?” 

Cody winces at the dull tone. 

“I’m here to apologize.” He replies, his eyes downcast as his heart still pounds in his chest at the thought of seeing Ben again.

“I’ve only ever seen Ben cry like he did that night one other time.” The woman says, her voice low but carrying kind undertones. “When his husband died.” She states.

Cody flinches at the knowledge that he made Ben cry like that.

_ It wasn’t my fault. _

“Please, I want to fix this.” Cody lifts his eyes and he sees the woman soften at the pleading words. “I want to explain everything.” 

Anakin still has his glare and it takes a few minutes before a decision is made.

“Alright.” The woman says, nodding her head at the twins. “If you make him cry again though...” The threat is left unfinished as she ushers the two into the home. 

Ben is on the couch with his leg propped up, glasses on and a book in his hand. 

He’s as beautiful as the day Cody first saw him.

“Ben,” Cody mutters.

Ben’s frame tightens a little. He lets out a shuddering breath, closes his eyes, closes his book, then opens his eyes, and meets Cody’s gaze.

“Cody.” His voice is flat and tired and Cody aches at the sound. “What can I do for you?” 

Cody stands there for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. A shove from his brother has him tumbling towards the man on the couch. 

“Talk. I’ll be in the kitchen with Satine and the kids.” Rex says, eyeing the two carefully. “If you need anything, please call for us.” With that, Rex drags Satine and Anakin into the kitchen where Ahsoka is waiting patiently for lunch. 

The silence that sits between Cody and Ben is unbearable. Cody shifts on his feet where he stands and Ben doesn’t take his eyes off him. 

“Was it all a lie?” Ben finally asks, his voice no longer dull but soft and full of hurt.

“No,” Cody says harshly. “It wasn’t. I loved you, Ben.” He says, keeping eye contact with the red-head on the couch. “I still do.” 

Ben pats the seat next to him in an unspoken order of  _ Please, sit. _

Cody wipes sweaty palms on his pants and makes his way to the couch. He sinks into the cushion and turns his body to face Ben. He looks exhausted and the lines around his eyes are sharp. The bags under his blue-grey eyes do nothing to help his appearance either. 

Cody still thinks he’s the most beautiful man in the world.

“I’m sorry.” Cody begins, tapping a finger on his leg. His eyes lower when Ben’s gaze doesn’t seem to move. “What you saw was…” Where did he begin? What could he say? “Asajj Ventress,” Cody states, raising his head to find Ben’s eyebrows beetled in confusion. “She’s my ex. She’s…”

“Crazy?” Ben asks and Cody laughs and allows a tiny smile onto his face. 

It’s an odd feeling. He hasn’t smiled in a while.

“You could say that. She came to my house a while back and said some….unsavory things about, well, you.” Cody hates the feeling in his gut when Ben flinches. “I hadn’t seen her in two years and the first thing she does when she sees me is…” Cody shakes his head. “I won’t tell you what she said, but it made me angry. I don’t know why she sought me out. I don’t know why she decided to do it now…”

“She heard you had someone new,” Ben observes, finding the story in what Cody wasn’t saying. “She wanted to know who your new love was. She wanted to hear about the competition.” Ben’s lips turn into a sad smile.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Cody swallows thickly before he continues. “Her visiting sent something through me. I knew something was going to happen. She wouldn’t have just shone up without reason.” Cody shakes his head and lowers his eyes once more. “I should have known what she would do.”

Ben doesn’t say anything. For his part, he watches Cody with a faint curling of love in his eyes. He never stopped loving Cody, even if that love hurt him deeply. He didn’t  _ want  _ to stop loving him.

“I don’t know how she found me that night.” Cody continues, hands rubbing together as he finishes the tale. “I was waiting for you in the park and she just...showed up.” Cody releases a shaky breath that pulls his body further down towards his clasped hands. “It happened far too quickly. I swear I didn’t know she was going to do that. I swear I didn’t want that.”

“You didn’t stop,” Ben states, remembering the sight from two nights ago. “She just kept-”

“I couldn’t stop it.” Cody cuts in, lifting his head to meet Ben’s eyes. The tears brimming in Cody’s eyes makes Ben’s figure a little difficult to see, but he can see the sorrow radiating from the man. “She wouldn’t let me go. I couldn’t break out of her grip.” Cody sniffs as tears gather further in his eyes. “I saw you there and I wanted nothing more than to break out of her grip and run to you. I just...couldn’t. I don’t know-”

“You don’t know why you couldn’t bring yourself to do it,” Ben says with raw understanding in his voice.

“I never meant to hurt you.” Cody pushes as much truth and honesty as he can into the words. “I love you. I will never stop loving you.” 

Ben’s cheeks flush a deep red at the pure love in Cody’s confession.

“I’ve loved you always, Cody,” Ben says, lifting a hand to Cody’s face. “You will always be my heart.”

“ _ Cyar’ika? _ ” Cody questions, unsure of where this conversation is leading. 

Ben’s soft smile sends so much warmth throughout Cody’s body. He lifts a hand to grasp Ben’s hand that sits against his cheek.

“Shall we try this again, dear one?” Ben asks tears in his eyes. Cody’s laugh is wet and hoarse as he nods.

“Yes. Yes, let’s do that.”

And they do.

_ Epilogue _

It’s not all fixed quickly. Time is important to heal wounds that were left out of misunderstandings. Love always wins. 

It takes 2 years after their meeting for Cody to propose. It takes Ben all of five seconds to realize what’s happening. Through blurred visions caused by tears, a muffled “yes” escapes Ben’s mouth.

It takes a few months after that for the wedding to occur. Ben still aches from the loss of his first husband. He thought it would take longer for him to get through the ache of loss. He knows Quin would want this for him. He knows Quin wouldn’t want Ben to remain alone. Ben knows he’s watching, a constant companion through the rest of his life.

Tears of joy flow down both Cody and Ben’s cheeks as they say their vows. The kiss that seals their love is careful and filled with smiles from the newly wedded couple.

Years pass.

They grow old together in the house Quin bought for Ben. They watch Anakin and Ahsoka grow and have families of their own.

Somehow, when they go, they go together. Fate has an odd way of working out like that.

Life has its challenges, but love?

Love is precious and comes out ahead every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, glad you made it to the end of this fic!!! I expanded on two one shots to make this bad boy and I'm surprised it came out as well as it did, considering I don't right romance. That being said, i hate only working on one fic at a time so I'm wanting to take other one shots I've written and make those into fics as well. If you've read A Vast Universe, awesome! If not, feel free to. You don't have to, but I'm thinking of either making Twin Suns into a fic or the Blind Healer Obi-Wan into a fic. I don't know yet, but I want to. We'll see.
> 
> Thanks again and I wish you happy reading with whatever else you plan on reading!! (I'm also always looking or new fics to read so if you have any recommendations, hit me up.)
> 
> Mando'a Translation  
> Cyar'ika: Sweetheart, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hi. Thank you for coming, I hope you enjoy this ride. As always, I appreciate kudos and comments and you know it's not necessary to give me those but I love them and they make me very happy.
> 
> Again, I'm meantforinfinitesadness on Tumblr if you ever wanna drop by and say hi!


End file.
